


(GlannÍþró) Teeth Marks

by EsculentEvil



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Choking, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn confronts his ill-begotten mate aboutthe marks he likes to leave behind, conveniently forgetting about his own.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Kudos: 8





	(GlannÍþró) Teeth Marks

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Why is THIS my first AO3 post in this fandom???~~  
>  Hi! Don't mind me... Just... testing the sugar levels... of this fandom...

“The children **saw**.”

“Hm?” Glanni hums distractedly, eyeing himself in the mirror. He squints, pouting at his reflection, before jolting as a large, calloused hand wraps around his neck, obscuring his vision.

He purrs.

Íþróttaálfurinn does not; he **growls** , “ **Children** saw your lipstick marks, Glæpur!” He squeezes the elegant neck in his grasp, ignoring the satisfying choked gasp and the thrill that blooms in his chest at the rings of purple beneath his fingers.

Glanni wheezes, “At least... they didn’t see... your **teeth marks**... hm~?”

The villain laughs as his hero angrily blushes and cusses.


End file.
